Les fausses jumelles ancien texte
by Shiefa Li
Summary: PostPoudlard. Lavande demande à Hermione quelque chose d'incroyable... la remplacer auprès de Ron! Mais comment et pour quoi faire !


Titre : Les fausses jumelles.

Paring : Ron/Hermione

Voici une nouvelle version beaucoup plus longue et de bien meilleur qualité de ma fic "Les fausses jumelles". J'ai relu ça y a pas longtemps et j'ai été scandalisé par la médiocrité de mon texte. Donc comme j'aime toujours cette idée j'ai tout réécrit, en bien mieux j'espère.

Tout ou presque est selon le point de vue d'une même personne, j'ai repris le même style.

Donnez votre avis, positif ou négatif, j'ai déjà tout réécrit mais je peux toujours y faire des corrections.

En parlant de correction, je m'escuse du nombre probablement important de faute, j'y ai fait la chasse, mais je suis pas douééé pour ça pour un clou... navré !

Bonne lecture j'espère !

Chapitre 1 :

Il régnait un silence cérémonieux, et pour cause, n'était-on pas dans une église en train de célébrer un mariage ?

Certes un mariage peu ordinaire, car les deux futurs mariés étaient des sorciers et pas chrétien pour deux mornilles, mais qu'importe, c'est surtout pour la symbolique, et aussi pour tout le tralala : la robe blanche, les centaines d'invités, le repas de folie, et les cadeaux de mariages… en plus de la cérémonie sorcière, tout cela ravisait la mariée !

« Nous sommes ici présent pour célébrer le mariage de Mr Ronald Bilius Weasley et de … »

Passionnant.

« Mr Ronald Bilius Weasley voulez vous prendre pour épouse Melle… »

Quand est-ce que cela ce finit ? Qu'est ce que fout là vraiment ?

« Oui. »

« Et vous, Melle… »

Merde, j'ai rien à faire ici, je me tire, je sais même pas pourquoi je suis venue ici, franchement… je dois aimer me sentir l'âme d'une martyre parce que là…

« Lavande Brown prenez vous pour époux Mr Ronald… »

Foutu Ronald Bilius Weasley de mes deux !!! Oui, je suis devenue grossière, mais que voulez vous… Vous vous demandez sûrement qui je suis ? Non. Vous avez deviné, okkkk… Bien, passons, mais pour infos je m'appelle Hermione Granger, je suis une des invités de ce mariage, invitée à qui on avait demandé d'être une des demoiselles d'honneur… mais bien sûr… je suis déjà là et je trouve que c'est bien assez !

En fait le pauvre type qui ce marie c'est l'un de mes deux meilleurs amis, on ce connaît depuis… pfuu… douze ans déjà et aujourd'hui c'est son grand jour, seulement deux mois après celui de mon autre meilleur ami, Harry Potter qui a épousé la seule fille Weasley.

Résultat : me voilà la dernière célibataire du « célèbre trio » dixit le très sérieux quotidien la « Gazette du Sorcier », bref passons ; mais le truc c'est surtout que cela fait depuis presque dix ans que j'aime désespérément ce foutu Ronald Bilius Weasley… un homme tout frais marié…

« Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée ! »

Finit ? Bah faut pas m'en vouloir mais maintenant je m'en vais, oui je sais je passe devant tout le monde et oui tout le monde me regarde ! Et bien sur j'ai droit aux yeux plein de compassion… je vous la ferais bouffer votre compassion ! Non je ne pleure pas ! C'est à cause de tout ces bougies et cet encens, on n'est pas dans un mariage bouddhiste à la fin ! Allez go, j'ai rencard avec mon nouveau meilleur ami… qui c'est ? Harry un peu de jugeote… tsu tsu… le pub moldu en bas de ma rue !

°°°°°

De l'eau a coulé depuis sous les ponts, moldu ou pas moldu, en fait deux ans. Et la promotion de mes rêves viens en fin de mettre attribué ! Vous pouvez donc maintenant m'appeler : Melle Granger : Diplomate au Affaires Moldu ! Oui, le nom n'est pas très palpitant je sais, ça veut surtout dire que pas un décret ou autres blabla politiques envers (ou contre) les moldu n'est voté sans être passé par mon bureau…, enfin entre autres choses, je vais pas vous assommez avec tout ça, sauf que voilà : I am Happy !!! C'est génial de voir son travail récompensé… enfin surtout vue toutes les heures sup' que j'ai faites… Je sais on ne ce refait pas.

« Tiens, _Granger_, tu déménage ? Tu t'es fait virer ? Merlin a entendu mes prières ?»

« Malfoy, cher Malfoy, _que neni_ mon ami, je change de bureau, voilà tout. »

« Pour le service nettoyage du ministère, secteur départ des hiboux ? Sur que tu ne risques pas de ne pas savoir quoi faire ! »

« Trèèèsss drôle, je me gausse et je roule par terre, nan tu sais t'as raté ta vocation t'aurais du faire l'école du rire… »

« ??? »

« Laisse tomber, je me demande pourquoi tu taffes dans ce secteur du ministère alors que tu ne connais et ne fait rien pour connaître la façon de vivre des moldu… »

« Les amis bien placés, ma chère… »

« Mouaif… y te devais quelque chose après la guerre, mais comme -dirons nous- tu as trempouiller dans des p'tites affaires pas claires, tu t'es retrouvé ici… un service tellement palpitant pour toi ! Au fait c'est toi qui vas me remplacer, je t'ai laisser un mémo sur chaque sujet du moment, j'ai tout classé, et… pis Marie la secrétaire a été briffé, que ce soit sur les dossiers en court ou sur quoi faire en cas de… en cas d'attaque en règle de Sieur Draco sur sa personne, où sur les personnes de sexes féminins… »

« Je t'arrête tout de suite, je ne flirt _jamais_ pendant les heures de travail ! »

« Mais bien sûr…Bon j'y vais, si besoin je suis tout de même là. »

« Ok, message passé, ne t'inqui… »

« Mais seulement quand le cas en a vraiment besoin, et cela évaluer selon mes critères et pas les tiens, oki ? Me fait pas appeler pour rien. A plus. »

« La confiance règne… Ciao Hermine ! »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme… »

« … ça, oui je sais je sais, allez du et bon vent ! Oust !!! T'es dans mon bureau et c'est l'heure de la pause déjeuner alors si tu veux bien… »

« Déjeuner, mais il est que… 11H20 ! »

« Vi… »

« Malfoy ! »

°°°°°

Avenue Witchland.

Dans le quartier sorcier en plein cœur du Londres moldu -ou comment vivre en toute tranquillité sa vie de sorcière tout en étant près de ses racines moldu- .

Bref, j'adore ce quartier, assez calme, mais où il n'y a pas besoin de vérifier à 360° autour de soi avant de pouvoir transplaner devant sa porte… Des sorts de nouvelle génération nous permettent de vivre comme tous les sorciers et que cela paraissent totalement normal aux yeux des moldu.

Tiens j'ai une petite anecdote… vous ne devinerez jamais qui est mon voisin de palier, nan, en fait je n'aurais pas dû en parler… encore que… roh et pis je peux bien vous le dire, vous irez pas cafarder, enfin j'espère pour vous…

Quand j'ai décidé de m'établir dans un grand appartement -ou dans une petite maison, je ne savais pas encore- j'ai absolument voulu vivre dans ce quartier, mais les places sont pas nombreuses et pas longtemps dispo. Donc j'ai du faire un compromis à un moment quand il a fallut emménager dans -au passage- ce superbe appartement au 1er étage d'une surface immense…

De fait mon nouveau voisin ce trouvait être ce que l'on pourrait appeler une -très- vieille connaissance, portant le doux nom de Severus Snape… oui je sais, cela en aurais refroidit plus d'un, mais je n'ai pas longtemps tergiversé, c'était le seul appart' dispo, plus que convenable et pas grave si c'était l'ancienne maison des Snape dans un temps plus ou moins lointain, quand les moldu n'était pas dans le coin…

J'ai donc pris l'appartement et depuis Snape est devenu plus cordial envers moi, je vous expliquerai pas comment et pourquoi nous sommes capable de nous apprécier, trop long à expliquer. Et pis c'est aussi grâce a lui que j'ai connu mon meilleur collaborateur au ministère, oui ça vas vous faire bizarre mais Draco Malfoy malgré les apparences -vraiment pas en sa faveur- travaille très bien, même si c'est pas lui que vous envieriez sur le terrain…

Voilà grosso modo là où je vis, dans le milieu sorcier certes, mais aussi loin des autres… un très bon compromis je trouve, pis il faut aussi dire que des que les gens savent que j'ai Severus Snape -le seul et l'unique- comme voisin ça refroidit les gens et évite les visites intempestives !

Malheureusement pas tout le monde. Comme quoi tout le monde n'est pas infaillible, oui même lui. Severus n'aura pas sa bouteille de Whisky pur Feu ce mois ci, c'est moi qui vous le dis.

Dring !!!!! Dring !!!! Dring !!!!

Lâche là cette sonnette, qu'est ce qu'elle t'a fait ! J'arrive !

« Hello, je n'attend personne, qui êtes vo… »

Réflexe automatique de fermeture de porte… raté, manque de vitesse !

« Bonsoir Hermione. Cela faisait longtemps n'est ce pas ? Je peux rentré, pas que ça me dérange, mais avoir Snape qui me fixe je suis pas fan… ? »

Rentrer ? Manquais plus que ça !

« Ou… Oui bien sûr, vas y. »

Rah les règles de politesse me tueront un jour.

« Comment vas-tu Hermione ? Ca fait longtemps que j'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles, alors vu que j'ai des amis dans le coin je me disais que faire un saut ça serait pas une mauvaise idée, donc me voilà, même si j'avoue que savoir Snape pas loi n'ai pas réjouissant, je… »

Abrège par Merlin !

« Que veux tu, tu m'excuse je suis un peu occupé… »

« Ah oui, euhm, bien… oui… »

« J'écoute ? »

« Hermione, on était amie à Poudlard, alors je me disais que … peut-être… tu pourrais me rendre… un… service ? »

J'ai du mal entendre je pense… Mme Lavande Weasley a besoin de _mon_ aide ? C'est Ste Mangouste qui ce fout de la charité !

« Qu… Quoi ? Tu sais… »

Là je m'énerve d'un coup !

« Nan mais franchement, tu ne manques pas de culot ! Venir me voir pour me demander un service après ce que tu as _fait_ ??? »

« Je sais… j'ai longtemps hésiter mais il n'y as que toi qui puisse le faire… _s'il te plait_ ! »

Je vais la mettre dehors vite fait bien fait et si besoin Severus n'est pas loin, ça va lui faire passer l'envie de venir me voir.

« Hermione, ne fait pas ça, je t'en supplie ! »

Je la pousse dehors a bout de bras, et s'il le faut je vais utiliser ma baguette !

« Quoi à la fin, tu me dérange, tu pollue mon air, du vent ! »

« Ecoute moi au moins, juste ça, écoute moi s'il te plait ! »

Si je cède elle partira sans doute plus vite ? Quand il le faut…

« Dépêche, je te l'ai dit j'ai pas tout mon temps ! »

« C'est à propos de Ron, je… enfin, c'est… plutôt compliqué, donc… »

« Accouche !!! »

Et là ça fait tilt dans ma tête !

« Nan ne me dit pas que c'est ça ? Tu es venue me montrer ta félicité conjugale ? Tu manque pas de culot !»

« Unh, quoi ? Accoucher ? Un bébé ? A ça non jamais !!! Enfin, en fait… »

« … »

« Il Faudrait que… »

« Que quoi ? »

« TumeremplaceauprèsdeRon… »

Parle encore plus vite et je comprendrais mieux !

« Répète plus lentement, s'il te plait.»

« Remplace moi auprès de Ron s'il te plait ! »

« ??? »

°°°°°

La suite d'ici 2 jours...

Bye!


End file.
